


One Shot: Healing Together

by i_really_like_trees_and_cats



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tree Bros, awkward sleepover for my bros, comforting one another, convan, idk if it counts as a tw i just want you guys to be comfortable reading it, in saying that tho..., its really fluffy, ive never kissed anyone so idk if this is any good, kiss, let my boys be happy tm, slight angst, tw: one of them doesn't eat enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_really_like_trees_and_cats/pseuds/i_really_like_trees_and_cats
Summary: Evan and Connor have their fist sleepover together and Evan gets anxious but then he gets comforted by a pining Connor.---Connor arrived at the Hansen household, awkwardly hovering in front of the front door debating to knock on the door or not. Neither of them had really known what to expect when they agreed to this sleepover thing, but they assumed it was the right thing to do once you have a friend.Evan answered the door buzzing with anxious energy before Connor had the chance to back out.





	One Shot: Healing Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first published fic that i made for a kk. I hope its good enough.  
> Theres a tad of Evan not eating enough so i dont want any of you to be caught off guard with that.
> 
> Im really excited to share this,  
> you can find me on tumblr @i-really-like-trees-and-cats, or my writing blog @serendipity-of-clementine if you want to talk.
> 
> You are not alone xxx

Connor arrived at the Hansen household, awkwardly hovering in front of the front door debating to knock on the door or not. Neither of them had really known what to expect when they agreed to this sleepover thing, but they assumed it was the right thing to do once you have a friend. 

Evan answered the door buzzing with anxious energy before Connor had the chance to back out. 

“H-hey. Sorry. It was pro-probably really creepy that I a-answered the door before you knocked o-on it” The short boy sputtered out, wiping his hands on his pants unnecessarily. “W-we can order some pizza if you’re hungry?”

“Hansen. Slow down.” Connor interjected. “It wasn't creepy at all. You’re fine, ok? Nothing wrong.”

Evan relaxed at his words and Connor couldn't help but feel warm knowing he felt calm.

“So……. what kind of pizza do you want?” Connor inquired, his wild hair falling in his face. 

“Uh, I don’t actually mind. I umm, I’m not really hungry..” His bitten nails picking at the loose threads of his polo. Connor gave him a condescending look and thought back to earlier that day.

“Hansen.” The words come out sterner than he had meant them to, and made Evan flinch slightly. Great. Just great. He tried to soften his tone. “What have you eaten today?”

“I-I’ve actually h-had a lot to eat today.” The words came out shaky and didn't sell the message. Connor gave him another questioning glance. “O-Ok. I ate half a bagel and some crackers.”

Connor doesn't say anything in response but just picks up the phone and orders the largest pizza he can possibly get. He slinks onto the couch and Evan hurries to join him. 

“Anything in mind that you want to watch?” Connor asks as he reaches for the remote. 

“A-actually there’s this documentary on birch trees tonight and I didn't realize it was tonight so i thought i could watch it, but you're here and you probably wouldn't even want to watch it at all and ohmygosh. I'm so sorry that was such a dumb suggestion and now you probably want to leave and i don't blame you. its totally ok if you want to leave now its ok. I'm sorry.” Evans breathing grew irregular and his hands started shaking.

Shit. Connor needed to do something now or Evan would fall into a massive panic attack. Tears were starting to pour from his eyes and he started rocking back and forth. 

In an impulse move, Connor reached out and embraced Evan in his long arms. His body pressing up against his companions small, quivering one, trying desperately to calm him. 

Connor repeatedly ran his fingers through Evan’s honey colored hair. Did it always smell this good? Since when was it so soft? Wait. What? Connor definitely doesn't think about this only friend like that. Right? Ugh no. Nows not the time. Connor refocuses on the task at hand and sits with Evan in his arms for a while until he is fully calm. 

He looks down at the soft boy in his arms “Hey? It’s ok. You did nothing wrong. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be. I would love to watch a documentary with you. What kind of tree was it about again?”

Evan met Connor’s eyes with weary ones. “B-birch trees.”

“Great. That sounds amazing.” Giving him one last reassuring smile, Connor checked his phone and saw that the pizza was only a few minutes away. “Ok I’ll go pay for the pizza and you can set the tv up?”

Evan responded with a nod of his head and a few moments later the two boys were snuggled against each other, under the same blanket. Connor had made sure that Evan had eaten enough to sustain him and then finally relaxed into watching the documentary. 

After a few minutes Evan shifted closer to Connor so he could fit better under the covers. His warm body pressed against Connor’s and the taller boy’s stomach did a flip. For the rest of the documentary Connor wasn't focusing on the screen. Instead, he was admiring the wonder on Evan’s face and how it looked so pretty in illuminated by the screen. 

Ok so…. Maybe this was a crush. Crap. Connor looked back on the way he had felt around Evan in the past. Yep, definitely a crush. Eventually after his revelation, Connor decided to accept his new found feelings because he fucks everything up anyway, why not just cut to the chase? 

During some part about the fertility of the birch tree’s soil, Connor continues to study Evan. Watching the way his eyes sparkle when listening to facts about trees. Suddenly, the boy dusted with freckles turns to face Connor, a look of confusion on his face, scaring Connor half to death.

“D-did. Did I get something on my face?” Connor saddens at the thought that this is the only explanation Evan has for someone looking at him for longer than normal. 

Connor takes a deep breath. May as well take a chance, hey? His feelings will probably just get worse if he doesn't say something now. “I uh. Umm, I Just. You just.” He watched as panic returned to Evan’s face. Goddamnit why was this so hard to say? “You- YOU LOOK REALLY PRETTY OK?”

Evan blinked. Great just great. He just made it worse than worse. Why couldn't he get anything right?

Before Connor could berate himself any longer, Evan broke out into the smile of a thousand sunshines. “Y-you’re not joking?” 

“No Evan, why would I joke about it? I… I like you ok?” Connor confessed. Somehow, the smile got bigger. 

“I like you too” All of Evan’s doubt had been washed away and replaced by [fondness?] for Connor.

Evan reached out his arm and ran his fingers through Connor’s silky hair, trailing down to his face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Connor was sure his face was now painted with a red tint, but what was left of his reputation with Evan was already out the window. Connor glanced down at Evan’s lips, his impulse got the better of him and, quickly, he closed the gap in between their lips. 

The kiss seemed to take Evan by surprise. Connor pulled away from the others boy’s lips before Evan could respond, thinking that he had made a mistake. He started to get up off the couch. Yep, just as he had thought, he fucked it up. He’s so selfish. Evan obviously didn't mean it that way. Evan doesn't deserve this. Evan is too good for someone like him.

Connor went to walk out of the house when something grabbed at his arm. Evan pulled him back with a sincerity in his eyes and kissed him back. Slower and deeper this time. Focusing on a feeling. One of acceptance and belonging. Connor had liked Evan and Evan had liked Connor. They pulled apart, feeling warmer and happier than ever. 

The two boys spent the rest of the night watching movies and snuggling under the blanket. Perhaps both a little broken, but healing together, safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there it was. let me know what you thought or if you want me to write some more tree bros :)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you have a good day xxx
> 
> tumblr:  
> @i-really-like-trees-and-cats  
> @serendipity-of-clementine


End file.
